


Now Baby I Believe This Is Real

by NorskyPuppy



Series: Story Thieves AUs [1]
Category: Story Thieves Series - James Riley
Genre: <3, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreaming of Soulmate, F/F, Gnowen - Freeform, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One of my favorite ships, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: All my life, when I closed my eyes, I dreamt of a world where dragons are real, and magic works. Once Kiel’s books came out, it all made sense.-Title Lyrics from Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream





	Now Baby I Believe This Is Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoryThieves100](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=StoryThieves100), [JustARandomIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/gifts).



All my life, when I closed my eyes, I dreamt of a world where dragons are real, and magic works. Once Kiel’s books came out, it all made sense. Unfortunately, no one believed me when I told them about my dreams. Not even my mom, the book nerd she was, believed me. Well, until Bethany jumped me into Kiel’s books.


End file.
